


Observer Effect

by izurus



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Body Horror, Comic, Eye Horror, Fanart, Gen, Paranoia, Statement Fic, not that severe but sorta creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izurus/pseuds/izurus
Summary: Statement from an anonymous source, regarding their experiences with anxiety and a particularly severe mosquito bite.





	Observer Effect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [interestingword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/interestingword/gifts).

> I hope you like it! Beholding is my favorite entity, so I had to pick that one. AO3 isn't the best platform for images, so I'll probably post on Tumblr once the authors/artists are revealed!


End file.
